HowTeenTitansGo tookoverCartoonNetwork
by Eliagonzo3
Summary: Hello fellow FanFiction writers! This is my very first time writing a fanfict of my own! I’m quite new to this so my first few stories may not be perfect, but I’ll get the hang of it. For my first story, It will be about how that pathetic excuse for a reboot, Teen Titans Go! took over nearly the entire show’s scheduale. So just sit back and enjoy. PS I dont own TTG, it belongs to C
1. CNCity

Hello people of ! This is my very first time writing a story on this site, and as such, may not be as good as other stories. But, however, I will try to come up with some better material in the future.Any-who, My very first story will be about how one of the worst CN reboots, Teen Titans Go!, managed to literally take over the network's scheduale. So just sit back, and enjoy the story.

P.S. I don't own Teen Titans Go! Or any of the other Characters shown here. They all belong to Cartoon Network and DC.

CN City, the capital of the Cartoon Network.This city is the home of all of the characters that we know and love, from old, 90s characters like Cow and Chicken, to the newer, fresher characters like Clarence and the Bears. With beautiful, gleaming buildings and famous attractions, this seems like the perfect place for every CN character. That is, if it weren't for the fact that some characters come from shows that are total pieces of garbage, and as a result, they all got a one way ticket to...

The camera than zooms out of the main portion of the city, passing through Downtown CN and Toonami Town, before finally passing five miles south of the Adult Swim District, into a little place called Millerville

Millerville. The place were originality and quality forgot, this place is the home of virtually all of the characters from some of the worst shows on the network. With the likes of the Test family, the Problem Solvers, The Banana Cabana staff, the list can go on and on. But we will be looking into one group of characters who not just managed to become more popular on the network, but take it over as well. The Go! Titans.


	2. Chapter1CNCity

"Man, this place is such a dump! Why can't we live in the better parts of town?" Go! Beast boy asked.

"Don't you remember, Beast Boy? The Mayor said we're not allowed in the better parts of town because we're too "BAD" to live there". Go! Robin explained.

"Oh, right." Said the green teen

Go! Starfire then piped up. "But even so, are we really so bad to the point that we must be scorned against by the rest of this city's citizens?" She asked in a sad tone.

" I'm with Star on this one. Why do we always have to get made fun of and ignored?! We can't be that bad you know! Exclaimed a frustrated Go! Cyborg.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm probably the least hated out of the whole team, and plus, we're not the only ones who were forced to live here you know. I mean, just look at those guys."

Go! Raven said while pointing to the Problem Solverz and Banana Cabana staff warming themselves over a flaming barrel.

The camera then turns back to the Go! Titans, with an irritated Go! Robin looking at the hooded demon.

"Well, yeah! But at least you still get some respect from everyone else outside of this trash pile of a neighborhood! Just look at me! Every time someone from the main city drives through here, they always start saying, " hey, fake Robin, why do you make the serious Titans look bad? Oh your such a joke you and your team don't even deserve the title of Teen Titans!" Don't you see? It's because that they think we're a sad excuse for a team of super heroes, and that we have no future in this town! Go! Robin said before going into a fetal position and started crying.

" There there, Robin. Don't listen to what the other towns people have to say, they are just jealous because we were made to appeal to modern audiences. Go! Starfire said while comforting him.

" Sniff, r-really?"

" Yeah, the only reason they are only hating on us is because that we're made for more younger audiences, and that we're just not serious enough for them. But that's why we were made in the first place, to appeal to kids!" Go! Cyborg said in an inspirational way.

" they are just jealous because we's gots more tofu that's been sitting in the fridge for the past 3 months! Exclaimed Beast boy.

The others than just looked at him with awkward expressions.

" What?"

Go! Robin had then came back to his senses.

"Thanks guys" you're the best team ever." He gratefully said. " They just lack taste that's all. But it's just the fact that we're living here, in Millerville, that really bugs me.

The more Go! Robin thought about this, the felt he felt that they don't belong here (Even though they do), and that they should be up there in the main town, the home of the most famous characters on Cartoon Network. Right there, he got an idea.

"Titans, It has now occurred to me that we need to move out of this dump.This isn't the place for us. We're going to Uptown CN, home of the big leagues. wannabe Robin stated sternly.

All the others gasped at this statement. Go! Cyborg piped up, " But how are we going to do that? We don't even have enough ratings to afford a trip to that place!"

" I am fully aware of that Cyborg, and that is why I have a plan. Go! Robin said in a smug fashion.


	3. Go TitansinMillerville

Hello people of ! This is my very first time writing a story on this site, and as such, may not be as good as other stories. But, however, I will try to come up with some better material in the future.Any-who, My very first story will be about how one of the worst CN reboots, Teen Titans Go!, managed to literally take over the network's scheduale. So just sit back, and enjoy the story.

P.S. I don't own Teen Titans Go! Or any of the other Characters shown here. They all belong to Cartoon Network and DC.

CN City, the capital of the Cartoon Network.This city is the home of all of the characters that we know and love, from old, 90s characters like Cow and Chicken, to the newer, fresher characters like Clarence and the Bears. With beautiful, gleaming buildings and famous attractions, this seems like the perfect place for every CN character. That is, if it weren't for the fact that some characters come from shows that are total pieces of garbage, and as a result, they all got a one way ticket to...

The camera than zooms out of the main portion of the city, passing through Downtown CN and Toonami Town, before finally passing five miles south of the Adult Swim District, into a little place called Millerville

Millerville. The place were originality and quality forgot, this place is the home of virtually all of the characters from some of the worst shows on the network. With the likes of the Test family, the Problem Solvers, The Banana Cabana staff, the list can go on and on. But we will be looking into one group of characters who not just managed to become more popular on the network, but take it over as well. The Go! Titans.


	4. Chapter3

As it turns out, Go! Robin's plan was about opening a yard sale in the hopes that it would rake in just enough good ratings to allow them to leave Millerville and move into CN City. But the latter can be easier said than done however. Unsurprisingly, very few people were interested in the old junk that the titans were selling. Well, most of it was useless garbage anyway.

" Hey! Pineapple haired kid!" Yelled a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Hello sir want can we do fo-.. oh, it's you..."

It was none other than the Annoying Orange himself. This irritating fruit is of many who were banished to Millerville. The reason, for basically annoying all of the customers in the main city's supermarket and after waves of complaints, he was evicted to Millerville where he currently resides.

"Hey, hey pineapple head!" Orange repeated

Robin then responded, " it's Robin and my hair does not make my head look like a pineapple."

" which Robin? You mean serious Robin or the bird robin? Hahahaha!"

Go! Robin groaned out of annoyance

"Hey, why are you guys running a yard sale?" The fruit asked

" Because we need some ratings, GOOD ratings."

"Why?"

"Because we're low on ratings and we need some."

"Why?"

"So that we can use those ratings for something really important."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE NEED TO GET OUT OF MILLERVILLE, OKAY?! Go! Robin yelled loud enough for his response to be heard by a few bystanders.

The shocked fruit responded, "Wait, you guys want to leave Millerville?"

"YES!" The whole team yelled out of sheer aggravation

"Well, I think I know some guys who can help you get out of this place." The fruit said

"Really, you do?" Go! Raven asked

" yeah, I met them, but I can't really remember their names. I think it was the "Green Tea Gang",maybe?" Said Orange

"Hm, Green Tea Gang, Why does that name sound so famili-Go! Robin said before being cut off by Beast boy,

" Who cares?! Where do we find these guys, Orange?" The green goblin asked the piece of citrus

"I've heard they like to hangout next to this restaurant joint called Early's Diner. Maybe you can find them there."

The Teen Titan wannabes thought about this for a second. Judging by the information given to them by their fruity friend, it could either: 1 mean that there is a group who can help them get out of Millerville and into Uptown CN, or 2 this could all just be an unfunny joke that Orange told them just for a laugh. Soon, their minds were made up.

" Okay, so when do we need to meet those guys, and where is Early's Diner?" Go! Robin asked

" Oh, it's easy, 8:00 sharp on 12:15 Midnight Boulevard in the Adult Swim District!" The Orange gleefully said

" Thanks, w- woah wait wait, the Adult Swim District?"

Hey, guys, here it is, the REAL third chapter of How Teen Titans Go! Took over CN's Schedule. I do apologize for publishing the same chapter three times in a row, as I'm still learning how to publish chapters and what not. But I assure you that I will get the hang of it soon. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter four where the titans will be heading to the Adult Swim District and meet this so called, Green Tea Gang. P.S. Orange got the name wrong.


End file.
